Lacy helps an insecure little sister
by Qbert1998
Summary: Since Lux has problems to be open with people outside family, her big sister Lacy tries to help her.


Lux and Lacy were spending some time together. Despite their enormous differences in tastes, the two girls actually were very close.  
For some reason Lacy always liked to spend time with all three Lucy's daughters despite their difficult temperaments. Maybe she inherited something from both her mom and dad, after all even if Lucy loved all her siblings equally, Lynn and Lincoln were always the closest and the most comprehensive with her. So maybe there was something genetic to explain her ability to get along with Lupa, London, and Lux.

Whatever the case, while watching the TV, the two sisters began to chat.  
"So, Lux, how was your day at school?"  
With her usual monotone voice, she began.  
"Well at first, I was expecting it to be pretty boring."  
"Oh, why?"  
"Because there were quite a lot of subjects I had zero motivation to follow."  
"Ah, I understand" Even if she didn't say which were the subjects, she already knew they were surely something scientific like biology or math.

Now don't get them wrong, all of Lucy's daughters were quite intelligent but, like their mother, they enjoyed the arts more and indeed were artistically prone like their mother. All three of them were good at the arts, of whatever type, and every single one of them had a particular field they loved the most.  
While Lupa, like her father, liked to draw and London, like her mother, liked to write, quite peculiarly Lux's favorite way of expressing herself was with dance.

Lacy came to feel sorry for her because she knew that, because of her temperament, Lux didn't have many friends at school. So, the hours must have been like torture for her since she was forced to endure them alone. Luckily their family was very close and numerous, but Lacy would have liked if she had some friends besides family members. But she decided to not bring this topic up at this moment.

Instead, Lacy remembered and asked her "But didn't you have also dance today?"  
"Yes, indeed the day, after a lot of boring hours, finally became really interesting. Today our teacher showed us a lot of new moves. You should have seen us..."  
And so, she began to tell her all the things she did during class. Lacy was very happy to see how different her mood became, as she was expecting when she changed the topic. Before, Lux had had her usual frowning expression and talked with a monotone voice, when she started to talk about her dance class she began to talk, even if just a little, in a more passionate way. Also, she had a very small smile on her face, a view that Lacy always enjoyed seeing on her. She knew she smiled rather rarely and so for her it was always a precious view to see her lil sis' smiling.

Some time passed while she was recounting what happened and finally, she stopped.  
"Well I would say that despite the bad beginning, you had a very great day."  
"Yes, indeed it was." she answered still with a slight smile on her face "It also made me forget about aunt Laun's stupid puns."  
"Oh, auntie Luan irked you today?"  
"Yeah, this morning, after breakfast, she came near me and began to make her usual puns about my name like, for example, 'Wow you Lux beautful today' or 'Why that expression? Don't you like to spend time with a Luxurious aunt like me?' or also the best one 'Hey that's not the way to talk with your aunt, you should clean your mouth with some Lux' and many others."  
"Oh God, I can imagine" Now again don't get them wrong, Lacy and Lux loved aunt Luan but she had quite the ability to annoy everyone with her puns and make you wish she stayed silent just for a little bit.  
"Well, anyway, Lux would you like to spend some time with me and Liby later? We're going to Gus' Game and Grub and you know they have a dance game and we could have quite a lot of fun."  
"Hmmm...OK."  
Lacy knew her little sister just needed to be pushed a little to have fun, so she was always thinking of some ways to convince her to spend time with her and the others.  
"Nice! Be ready in an hour and half!"  
So, it was decided and after an hour and half passed the three girls began their way to Gus' Game and Grub.

Lacy was looking forward to it, because now she also wanted to talk with her little sister about how she should try to be more open with people outside the family.  
When the three girls arrived, they soon began to enjoy their time together; Lux while playing a gun game also recounted her morning to Liby, while Lacy was listening, which also caused her a little embarrassment.  
Liby blushed, "I'm really sorry for my mom's behavior."  
"What? No, come on, don't worry, we all know how aunt Luan is."  
"No Lux, really I'm sorry, my mother should learn to stop herself. But no, she always feels the need to make puns, whatever the occasion. Just imagine, one time she had the gall to make puns while we were in a meeting with a teacher and the principal!"  
"OK that is a little too much."  
"And I haven't even finished! For her puns, she was of course asked to leave and do you think my mother acted like a normal person and excused herself?!"  
"Well..."  
"NO! She said they were killjoys and continued to make more puns! Jesus, what an embarrassment!"  
After some moments of silence Lux began to talk again, "Well, hey the important thing is that despite how strange she is, she is still a lovely mother. And besides, you think your mother is strange? Let me remind you I'm the daughter of the Queen of the Darkness! You'd laugh if I even started to tell you all the times she suddenly appeared behind someone or she thought it was a good idea to be all spooky and dark. One time a teacher was also worried about my mental health."  
"Please," Lacy interjected "You two have no idea what a strange mother is. One time my mother pretended that, despite the fact I was injured, I still needed to follow her training sessions. And you all know how my mother is when it comes to training." And so, the three girls laughed and continued to talk about the weirdness and all the eccentricities their mothers have.  
Then they continued to play other games and talk to each other. But after some time, Lacy decided that she needed to talk to Lux alone for a bit so she took Liby aside.

"Well excuse us Lux!Liby and I just need to talk about something private. We'll be !  
"What? Hey, stop!"Liby said while being dragged away.

"So Lacy what do you want? Why have you dragged me here?  
"See Liby, I need to ask you a favor. You know Lux isn't a very social, especially with people outside family. We know she just needs to be forced to open up a little. For example, before, when we were talking of our mothers, did you see how she smiled and was participating? I'd like her to do this with other people. So, I need to talk to her alone just for a little while. Can you play alone while I'm talking with her?"  
"Oh, OK. But, are you sure you want discuss this with her just now? You know she may not want to talk about it.  
"Yes, don't worry"  
So Lacy returned to Lux.  
"Oh, hey Lacy what did you need to say to Liby? And where is she now?"  
Nothing important Lux, don't worry. Also, we decided to take turns since the dance game allows just two players at a time. So, for now she's playing other games"  
"Oh cool, so I'm going to dance against you, eh Lacy?" Lux said while looking at her with a smug face. She inherited a competitive nature when it came to challenges that none of Lucy's other daughters had. She was, in this aspect, actually strangely more similar to her half-sister Lynn III when she is doing intellectual challenges or to her aunt Lynn Jr. It was like she was actually Lynn's daughter if you took away her interests in the arts, the occult, and the dark that she shared with her mother and full sisters. Well actually, she wasn't as competitive as her aunt Lynn, but every time one of her family challenged her, whatever it was, she never backed down.

This was the type of confidence her sister Lacy would have liked her to have with others people.  
But for now, she knew why she was excited and couldn't wait to dance against her. It was a well-known fact that besides her, one of the best dancers in the family was her sister Lacy and so the challenge for her was even more interesting.  
"Yes Lux, consider this a challenge between me and you to decide who is the best dancer." she replied with another smug face.  
"OK, let's begin!"  
And so, they began to dance. Both of the two girls were playing at the highest difficulty and even if Lux's favorite dance was ballet, she was actually adeptin a variety of dances. Both were very concentrated on all their moves, both were able to dance in a very skillful, fast, and energetic way and they also began to sweat after some time passed because of all the energy they were putting out.

Suddenly Lacy decided to speak while dancing.  
"Hey Lux!"  
"What you want Lacy? Are you trying to distract me? You know this will not work."  
"No, I wanted to talk to you about the fact you should be more open."  
Lux hearing this already understood where she wanted to say.  
"Ah, listen Lacy this is a thing I already talked about with you and the others. You know most people don't like the same things I like; I mean how many people like to mix dance with occultism?"  
"OK, but why are you able to be open with us? I mean you need to be pushed a little, but I see that with us you can open yourself and even smile if you're stimulated enough. . Why do you almost never talk with the others and never smile?"

"Please Lux tell me. I want to help you! I'll not judge you."  
"That is the problem!" she suddenly blurted.  
"What?"  
"It's because I know I'm weird. Not only do I need to hide my origins from the majority of people because of who my parents are, but I also have strange tastes and I'm worried I'll be judged for who I am and what I do with the others. With you I don't have problems because I love you and I know you will never judge me! But I'm not able to accept that someone isn't judging me for who I am. I just can't"  
"So, the problem is you are afraid of what others think of you?"

"Hey Lux look at me." Lacy said while approaching her "That is nothing to be ashamed of."  
Lux was making some little tears in the corners of her eyes "Hey Lux come on, come here." Lacy said while finally hugging her.  
"Look Lux, really, it's perfectly normal and human. Really, don't be sad."  
"But this...this is what is eating me. I should be different; I shouldn't be like this"  
"No, no, shhhhhhh, I said this isn't a problem" she looked straight at her, "and don't ever think something so stupid again, there is nothing wrong in you, you don't need to change yourself for others"  
"But..."  
"Look, it's true that people judge others, especially people with particular interests, but this isn't something you should care about. OK?" "O..OK, but still how can I begin to be more open and get along with others in such a state? I..."  
"Hey look," Lacy soon began to talk again "I already got an idea."  
"What?"  
"Before trying to be more open with others that can judge you, you need to have confidence with others that will almost surely never judge you. And as I said, I already got an idea! What do you think about Leia's friends?"  
"Leia's friends?"  
"Yeah, they're not from our family but they are pretty close with us and they are just slightly younger than you. I'm sure they will never judge you. And besides I'm sure if they start to be mean to you, Leia will make sure to make them pay for doing this to you. But I repeat, they are really close to our family and they would never do something to you. So, Lux what do you think? Could you try to hang out with them some times? Can you promise me this, please?"  
After a few seconds of silence Lux spent to think, she finally answered her "...OK, Lacy. I promise that I'll try to be more open with others. Thank you, Lacy!"  
"No problem Lu and I know you'll try." then,to change the mood she continued "So, Lu we stopped our challenge. Would you like to do a rematch to decide who between us is the better dancer?"  
She wiped away her last tears and made a little smile on her face, "Oh you can bet I want to!"

And so the two sisters began to dance against each other again. In the end Lux, by a very little margin, was finally able to beat Lacy. "Hooorah!" Lux exclaimed while raising her arms "I WON! I'M NUMBER ONE!" "My compliments Lux!"  
Hearing this she turned toward Lacy and raised her arm. Even if almost as competitive as her aunt Lynn, Lux was different in a very particular aspect, she always respected her challenger, whether she was the winner or the loser. And so, she took Lacy's hand and shook it.  
"My compliments Lacy, I admit you were quite hard to beat and also...Thank you again for the talk before."  
"Hey Lux, think nothing of it; for my sisters, I'm always here to try to help them. So what do you think of calling Liby and getting some ice cream before restarting another play session all together? "Lacy said. She was happy for having helped her lil' sister to open herself up a little.


End file.
